Arabesque, Attitude, Arabesque
by lilybraun
Summary: Cheiro de erva-doce, sardas e uma tarde de verão. Jasper's POV.


**Disclaimer: **eu obviamente não sou dona de Twilight nem de nenhum dos personagens citados - embora não fosse reclamar nem um pouquinho de ganhar um Jasper de Natal.

**

* * *

**

ARABESQUE, ATTITUDE, ARABESQUE

'_You brighten my life like a polystyrene hat  
But it melts in the sun like a life without love  
And I've waited for you so I'll keep holding on'_

Without You – Silverchair

Um vampiro. Sim, eu sou um vampiro. Mas nem sempre fui assim. Antes, eu era um humano. Antes, eu era um soldado.

Eu fui um soldado confederado.

Fui um soldado confederado e lutei durante anos, observando morte e sangue por todos os lados, assistindo meus amigos caírem um a um, vendo a beleza e a prosperidade de minha terra natal sendo ceifada pouco a pouco para, no final, transformar-se em uma sombra do que foi um dia.

Antes da guerra, nos tempos dourados de uma civilização que começou a deixar de existir no dia em que meus compatriotas atacaram Fort Sumter, eu era o bonito e educado filho de um plantador do Texas. Freqüentava os mais belos salões de baile, as mais prestigiadas casas de moças e, devo admitir que, para os 16 anos que eu tinha até então, era um profundo conhecedor das beldades sulistas que se espalhavam como flores pelos estados que formariam a Confederação pouco depois. Conhecia bem as feições delicadas, os sorrisos recatados, os olhares marotos que ajudavam a adornar a beleza clara das moças do sul, dentre as quais eu, como um herdeiro jovem e rico, deveria escolher uma esposa.

Pouco a pouco, minhas memórias humanas foram se apagando. O passar do tempo, as lutas que enfrentei, a minha vida de vampiro fizeram com que as lembranças de meus anos como homem fossem se dissolvendo aos poucos num emaranhado de vapor e imagens borradas. Mas algo de que eu jamais esquecerei é a beleza das jovens donzelas sulistas no último verão antes de a guerra começar, com suas musselinas verde-maçã, seus chapéus vaporosos e seus risos cristalinos. Eram belíssimas. Eram perfeitas. Mesmo assim, nunca, jamais conseguiriam chegar aos pés daquela a quem eu escolhi devotar a minha eternidade. Daquela que me resgatou de uma vida de ódio e sangue. Daquela que era a minha vida.

Alice.

Eu a observava dançando pelo jardim. Era o final de uma tarde quente de verão, havíamos voltado de nossa caçada há pouco e, sentado na grama verde e fofa que Esme cuidava com carinho e dedicação, eu olhava a pele dela brilhar como uma explosão de diamantes e faíscas de prata ao sol. Seu cheiro de erva-doce, tranqüilo, suave, chegava até mim com tanta pungência quanto se ela estivesse sentada ao meu lado. Descalça, ela ensaiava seus passos de balé, aprendidos durante décadas e aperfeiçoados em cada um de seus movimentos, para sua platéia mais ardorosa, apaixonada e fiel. Para mim.

Demi-plié, tendu, arabesque, attitude, arabesque, arabesque, demi-plié, demi-plié, sessone, uma mesura. Alice sabia como posicionar seu corpo pequeno de formas que nenhuma bailarina, por mais experiente que fosse, conseguiria sequer imaginar. Não, não tinha a ver com sua agilidade vampira. Era simplesmente porque era assim que ela era. Suave. Simétrica.

Tentei sentir seu humor. Calma, feliz, era como ela se sentia. Uma das coisas que mais me fascinavam em Alice era o fato de que eu quase nunca precisava interferir em seu humor. As presenças de Esme e Carlisle sempre me faziam ter que transformar preocupação em confiança; as de Rosalie e Emmet, fúria em tranqüilidade; a de Edward, depressão em calma. Mas Alice era sempre confiante, sempre tranqüila, sempre calma.

Para ela, minhas habilidades não eram necessárias. O fato de que eu jamais precisava influir no que Alice sentia para fazer com que ela fosse alguém melhor do que era me dava confiança para dizer que ela me amaria com ou sem minha capacidade de afetar humores – algo que eu duvidava que pudesse dizer de qualquer outro ser, humano ou vampiro, que já houvesse passado pela minha vida.

Ela me conhecia como ninguém. Conhecia meus medos, minhas angústias e minhas vontades. Sabia de cor o local de cada uma das minhas cicatrizes – tanto das físicas quanto das emocionais – e conseguia como ninguém fazer com que eu me esquecesse de que elas existiam e me sentisse completo. Ela me conhecia e me amava do jeito que eu era, fraco e imperfeito, e não se importava que eu fosse assim. Ela me apoiava e incentivava quando eu precisava. Ela.

Alice parou de dançar abruptamente e me olhou com seus olhos castanho-dourados. Um sorriso delicado estampou seus lábios e, em meio segundo, ela estava comigo. Jogou-se em cima de mim na grama e comprimiu seu corpo pequenino contra o meu. Seu cheiro, antes pungente, agora era tão presente que me deixava tonto, embriagado, e me fazia sentir mais sede dela do que o cheiro do sangue de um humano, de qualquer humano, jamais me fez sentir. Sua pele, que ao toque de um humano pareceria gelada, era morna contra a minha. Seus lábios, que poderiam parecer duros como mármore para uma pessoa, pareciam-me macios e eu, sem mais conseguir me segurar, fechei os olhos para beijá-los, aproximando-me com o máximo de sutileza que conseguia dela. Ela parou de respirar, afastou-se e riu.

- O que foi? – perguntei, atordoado pelo desejo e pela interrupção inesperada.

- Sardas! – ela respondeu, entre risinhos abafados. – Você tem sardas, Jazz!

Sardas?... Meu cérebro demorou alguns instantes até entender de que ela falava. Sardas, claro. Sardas?

- Sardas?... Alice, eu sou um vampiro. Vampiros não têm sardas. – eu disse, com uma calma ligeiramente exasperada pelo tom dela.

- Talvez não. Mas você tem. – respondeu, com teimosia.

Lembrei-me de que, quando eu era humano, eu realmente tinha sardas. Não muitas, é verdade, mas quando tomava um pouco mais de sol, nas tardes em que passava no campo com o meu pai, elas se destacavam em minha pele como manchinhas amarronzadas sobre o mármore avermelhado. Minha mãe dizia que eram charmosas, recordei. Mas minhas sardas obviamente haviam desaparecido, junto com o restante de tudo aquilo que poderia ser considerado uma imperfeição, no momento em que eu me havia tornado vampiro.

Alice se aproximou mais um pouco, observando a minha pele com interesse, a testa franzida em uma ruga quase imperceptível. O sol já estava baixo, escondido sob as nuvens que insistiam em se formar no final da tarde mesmo nos mais quentes dias de verão em Forks. Ela me olhou e concluiu com ares de especialista.

- Definitivamente, são sardas, Jasper Hale. Não há como você contestar.

Alice riu, um riso tão claro e cristalino quanto os risos das moças que conheci enquanto humano, risos haviam povoado minha juventude como símbolo da pureza e felicidade pelas quais lutei na guerra. Ela apoiou a cabeça no meu ombro, ainda deitada sobre o meu corpo, e roçou os lábios no meu pescoço. Fechei os olhos para aproveitar melhor o toque de minha pequena bailarina. Ela suspirou e senti seus cílios roçando no meu rosto quando ela aproximou-se de meu ouvido para sussurrar, tão baixo que eu duvido que suas pregas vocais tenham sequer se movido quando ela falou.

- São sardas. São lindas. São suas.

Eu a abracei mais forte contra mim, minhas mãos, e beijei de leve sua testa de mármore. Inspirei o cheiro de erva-doce de seus cabelos escuros e abri os olhos para o céu dourado e cinzento, para aproveitar melhor mais um momento perfeito de toda a eternidade que eu tinha para viver com a minha pequena bailarina.

* * *

**N/A:** Essa é a minha primeira fanfic de Twilight, espero que vocês gostem! Sei que não está lá muito original, mas escrevi com todo carinho. Reviews são sempre bem-vindos ;)

**N/A [2]:** Obrigada à minha irmãzinha, **'iara.b**, meu contraponto humorístico - que, apesar de não conseguir me ajudar a achar um nome, me reanimou a escrever depois de anos [literalmente] parada.

**N/A [3]:** Correlações históricas, agora: a Batalha de Fort Sumter foi a que iniciou a Guerra Civil americana. O exército confederado era representante da Confederação dos Estados do Sul, que lutou contra a União.


End file.
